Winter
by OneOriginalThing1
Summary: There was something about her, that defied all reason. Something that beckoned him forward out of the dark shadows, and into a spring. So one day he may melt the ice that surrounded her heart, and free Rapunzel from her tower. Train X OC


The first time she had seen him was at a party, at the tender age of sixteen, her ears tuning into the 'whoosh' that raced through a streak beside her. Eyes barely catching sight of him, only hearing;

"I have come to deliver some bad luck." Eyes liquid amber as they held a steady gaze with his target. Hair thick and brown, lean and quick like a cat.

And then he was gone.

The steady wind had subsided, leaving only the motionless heat to absorb into her skin.

Her heart coursing in an uproar, his image pressed into her mind.

* * *

He knew of her existence from the very beginning, the numbers liked to keep an annoyingly close watch on her family. Her Father in particular, strange man that he was, meddling in things that were not meant to be even touched.

She treated everyone the same, pushing away until at a safe distance, and if anyone were too close regarding them with the most rude comments possible.

"Your face looks like a cat threw up on it." She said simply, and for the first time in many years Train's lips curved into a smirk. In that one sentence, the young man -only a few years older then she- had stopped his condescending speech on his family's vast riches and rather sat with his jaw gaping wide open for the flies.

The bachelor had clearly not expected this.

And she continued to sit, chin resting on a thin fist, long black hair curly as it fell to the small of her back.

Grey eyes unimpressed.

* * *

The second time she saw him was in the shadows of an street.

Being a daughter of the elite, she was not often allowed simple pleasures as short walks in the city. Like Rapunzel, forever chained to the tower.

It was raining, and there was a rush of happiness when she realized here, on the street:

She was no longer Savannah Sky, only daughter of Benjamin Sky fourth richest man in the country.

But just a woman with unruly long hair, big grey eyes, who was dancing in the middle of the street under the pouring rain.

Becoming seventeen had not earned her any privileges in her Father's book, but it had roused an urge to break the rules.

For the first time in a year she felt alive, twirling under the pouring rain, a smile illuminating her face as the fresh water washed away everything that tainted her existence.

And once she opened her eyes, she saw a thin man, perched on the lamp, watching her with keen amber eyes.

But once she blinked, he was gone.

Vanished just as the first time.

But her heart swelled nonetheless.

* * *

He realized now, that what they had, the undeniable attraction. Was far better then any scientist could have created.

He knew, in his heart of hearts, that they were nothing alike on the surface. She was perfume and frilly dresses while, he was black trench coats and bullets.

But as he watched her, the sparkly pink dress smoothing over her ankles, pearly white high heals jammed on. He found a sight that amused him so much more than anything else in the ballroom. She looked down into her lap modestly, and when he looked closer he found a small circular mirror, which she looked into and made the silliest of faces.

Only for brief seconds, her lips curving into a pout and nose scrunching. But then right back to her normal expression, so no one would question her.

She was a pawn, just like him he was beginning to see. She took orders, and carried them without a second thought. She was distant like winter, encased in block of ice.

She was a lot like him.

* * *

The third time she saw him, she was sure he saw her as well.

At first she was sure his gun, which flashed silver as he pulled it out, was aimed at her balding father.

He was going to die.

Would she step in front of the bullet? Would she give her own life to protect someone who she was simply a pawn for? Did she still value his life, even though he no longer valued her's?

He saw it, with the way she was ready to shield his body with her own.

The bullet rang whizz ed, not to her Father, but to man with a scrunched face three feet away.

With all the commotion she was ordered to be taken to her room immediately, her ball gown brushing against the floor. Butlers and maids scurrying about the halls like ants.

And despite the situation, she found herself laughing, the staff too busy to notice her giggling to herself.

What was life? What was death?

Someday she would know she told herself feet bouncing against the floor as she entered her room, the wind brushing against her face in a light caress as she saw two cat-like brandy colored eyes.

She froze, half expecting him to point a gun at her, but rather in one swift movement he had her tucked her away in his arms. Startled t first, only able to take in his scent. He smelled of the wind, a lingering smell of something earthy and cigarette smoke. Then somehow found the strength to wrap her arms around him as well, fingers grasping onto him, scared he may vanish.

"One day I'll come back for you," his voice was deep and rich, like warm honey, glazing over her. And that day, just a bit of the ice melted. "And we'll go to places together, and I'll take you on an adventure." Her desperate wish, to be free.

To be able to go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

For the sky to be the limit.

"But not today." His grip loosened, pulling away to leave. But earning the exact opposite as she only held him tighter. His lips curving into a smile, the most sincere one he had felt in so long. The kind of smile that made your heart feel warm, and glow in radiant colors from happiness.

"Please come soon" she said, whispering into his chest, the dampness of three drops of water soaking into his coat. A chaste kiss placed on her temple, before he escaped out the window.

* * *

And she did wait, two long years, and remained single as long as her father would allow. Her faith was beginning to decay, what with only a few nights until her engagement was announced. The party was spared no expense, _perhaps to make up for my fiancé's own lack of personality_. She told herself, with not even an ounce of humor.

Richard, like so many men before him, was taken with the ice princess. She was beautiful no doubt, intelligent, and best of all she was affluent. All the qualities of a trophy wife, he would be the envy of all his colleagues.

She decided, that if he were not to reveal himself by the night before the wedding, she would run away. It was late, an hour passed midnight, the silence had overcome the room she slept in. Lying awake, staring at the white ceiling, filling the empty space with bright colors from her own imagination.

She heard a knock on her window, knowing it was probably Richard who had stumbled into the estate, more than likely tipsy from god know how many drinks.

She ignored the second as well, he may hold his alcohol well but patience was not a virtue he was capable of.

The third was when she climbed out of bed, ready to tell Richard to get the _hell_ off her lawn, and let her soak in her own disappointment that her savior had not yet arrived.

Nimble fingers latching around the bottom of the window sill, pushing up. Ready to Hurl verbal abuse, startled to find a pair of amber eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry I made you wait so long," he whispered, his face no longer holding the same tight Features, rather relaxing as he smiled with ease. "I got a little side tracked." He admitted sheepishly, it took a moment for her to realize he was the same man.

He was physically. But not mentally, he had lost his stiff personality, and rather picked up a more easygoing one along the road. And the ice continued to melt.

He had worried half the way, wondering if she had changed as well. If he was too late, and she had found a new love, someone who could afford the diamonds and dresses she was accustomed to. Her emotionless expression offered no solace.

"If you come with me, I can't offer you fancy dresses," he started, eyes lingering on the wall, a much more comfortable place to stare then she.

"I hate dresses," she mumbled, her calculative grey eyes trained on him.

"Or expensive high heels," he continued, needing to pet her know what she was getting into.

"High heels hurt," she informed.

"Or even much company except for me." He mumbled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's good, because I adore you." He Heard this one, cheeks tinged pink as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Head snuggling into his chest.

"I was scared you wouldn't show up on time." She murmured, barley audible. And once again Train smiled, a warm feeling overcoming his body as he put one hand on her back, abd the other on her head, bringing her closer.

"Not even your idiot boyfriend could keep me away." And so the two fled into the night, the dark shadows hiding them from the cruel world he had left two years ago, tugging her along into the bright future.

* * *

The two sat quietly, the boy scarfing down food, and then promptly ordering more. The girl on the other side reading a thick newspaper, grey eyes transfixed on the words as she turned the page every few seconds. A tall cup of coffee sitting in front of her, steam still curling from the surface. Between them, fingers intertwined on the table.

"Have they given up yet?" He asked, and she promptly shook her head. Freshly cut shoulder length hair brushing against her jaw.

"They're calling you a kidnapper Mr. Black Cat," she teased, earning a wicked grin from Train. "Richard's still being an insufferable idiot though, claiming you stole the love of his life." _Love for higher status maybe_, he snorted.

"You would think he'd cut the crap after two months." He was right, this was being dragged out far too long for her own liking as well. Savannah's foot twitching as the implications of being caught ran through her mind once again.

Train would go to jail, and at the very least And she would have to marry Richard. Her Father would be so disappointed when he learned the truth, She didn't think he'd ever be able to look at her again.

Train's warm hand giving her's a light squeeze seemed to snap her out of her own thoughts though, a kind smile shadowing his face.

"Where do you want to go next?" In the last month alone they had gone to more places then she had been in her entire life. Collecting a handful in bounty as well.

He still remembered the way she had asked, _we can go anywhere we want?_ While he nodded, loving the child-like look in her eyes as she pointed excitedly to places on the map.

"Could we maybe go somewhere by the ocean?" Her voice was timid, and soft. Cheeks burning red as she gazed out the window. She wasn't used to asking for things, he knew the feeling well enough. He hadn't been raised towards selfish tendencies either. "I've never seen it before."

He nodded, already planning on what route they would take.

It was hard to believe that only a few months ago she had been caged, polished to perfection. Everything about her was about appearances.

And if they could see her now, sitting in the middle of a run down diner, across from a former assassin, hair short.

They would know, that she was content.

Life filled to the brim, all because of her Black cat.

The ice had melted away, spring beginning to take over.


End file.
